User talk:Chopstixz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting IMO: The World of Magic Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse "awesome ncp/monster sprites" I just noticed the post on the IMO forum. It is I. And if you don't bleev ( C: ) me, check my page. It should show you the pics I uploaded. BTW Well, for me, it's kinda like Pokemon Snap. I have to take a screenshot at just the right moment. And THEN edit the sprites. Also, is it OK if i 'Port' this wiki over to Wikispaces, in case anyone has a wikispaces account, and doesn't want to make a wikia account? Because, it'll allow for better-ish organization with it's own messaging system and discussion boards. C: Well... I just made it, but yeah. It's at http://imotwom.wikispaces.com/ I decided to keep the name the same, the only difference is the web host. :D Don't be shy to join, if you want. Or not. your choice. C: Hello there. Just me checkin'. Are you active at all? A wiki without an active admin cannot prosper :( I await your arrival.Braiton 16:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Account Hello, I was wondering whether you could delete my account seeing as how I don't use or need it anymore. I don't know if you're the right person to talk to, and I couldn't find a way to delete it myself, so if you're not the right person, could you please tell me who to contact in order for my account to get deleted? Please and thank you. BradIey 20:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC)